Life Coach
by bonesmad
Summary: Those few months were life changing, and not just for the girls. Joe had thought he was happy until Jess came along. It was amazing how quickly everything could change.
1. Chapter 1

Jules was one of his oldest friends here, he had known her almost as long as he'd been living in England. Yes she was a good bit younger than him but we shared the same drive and passion for the game and that had formed a strong friendship. She'd been one of the only people he'd even seen during 'that' year.

Joe had known for almost as long as he'd known her that she had a thing for him. It was easy to ignore at first. She was only fourteen when they met and he was seventeen. Fresh out of Ireland with big dreams of getting signed. That was why his whole family had moved to England and that was all he was working for. That and the chance to finally make his father happy.

He told himself she was young and had a crush on the new guy with the funny accent.

As they got older he was concentrating on the game, he didn't have time for any of that nonsense. Yes there was the odd girl here and there after a night out, but he wasn't looking to be tied down. And that's what getting involved with Jules would have resulted in.

Then his knee gave in, and she was as supportive as she possibly could be.

It was then he realised the truth of it. He just didn't see her like anything other than a sister.

He'd tried my best to let her know without actually telling her, without directly hurting her.

Then one night, truly twisted, he slipped and snogged her. He blamed male weakness, she was interested and there was a lot of drink involved.

Everything was harder after that. She thought something could become of it. She thought he felt the same. Until he got the coaching job and there was a real reason to keep her at arms-length.

Now they were caught in a vicious circle where she tries to get closer and he tries to push her away, while ignoring the taunts from the rest of the team.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

He had honestly thought Jules was joking when she showed up with Jess. Man U jersey and no boots it just had to be a wind up.

He nearly hurt his eyes rolling them at her comments about where she usually played.

Then he saw her with the football, it was like pure magic.

She had more talent than any man he'd ever met, the perfect match for Jules in speed and brains. It was like something clicked and a light sudden went on inside him.

He couldn't stop grinning for the rest of the day thinking about how well she played. If he was a cleverer man he would have known then he was in trouble.

The light in her eyes when he handed her, her third-hand boots made his grin even wider. She loved the game just as much as him.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

He looked around the pitch for her, anxious to see what she and Jules could create next.

She had looked so small sitting in the stands all alone, he didn't even have time to think before he was going to over to her.

He didn't even notice her scar until she pointed it out. Too busy watching the sad expression on her dark face, she was so beautiful. Not a scrap of makeup to be seen and hair simply scraped back. And she still fascinated him.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

"Girls come on!" he said frustrated. "Concentrate."

He kicked the ball on between them again.

"Ah!" Jules yelled in frustration. "Joe come on we're tired!"

Jess just stool with her hands on her hips.

"I want you two match ready!" he shrugged. "The game is on Saturday."

"I think we've done enough for today." Jules continued.

"Yeah you're probably right. Well done girls go change." He nodded, realising the time. He couldn't seem to let them off the field most days. He convinced himself it was for their own good.

He could never admit it was simply because he couldn't take his eyes off her.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

He could feel Jules watching him as he ran over to Jess. He had seen her limp slightly and had gone straight over. She was going to hurt herself.

Stubborn girl! He thought as he reached her.

"Jess! You can stop now!" he yelled waiting for her to listen.

They sat on the grass, as he told his sob story. He held her small foot in his hand, and for the first time noticed how beautiful her skin was. Then he realised how strange a thought that was.

He would even admit that he held it a little longer than even necessary revelling in the touch.

"Joe I…" she aid as they walked to the changing rooms.

"Yes?" he slowed their pace. She stopped altogether and looked at him, he saw her swallow absently.

"Thank you." He just nodded. They were getting too close, he could feel it.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

"You alright mate?" a voice shook him out of his daze.

"What?" he said looking up from his pint.

"Joe I asked you are ya coming to Dublin with us."

"Sorry Alan I'm in my on world." He said shaking his head. "Am when is it again?"

"Friday week."

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there."

"Paddy's stag do already who'd have thought it?" his old friend shook his head. "Poor bloke."

Joe laughed. He'd had to cancel two training sessions for this trip. But Paddy was one of his closest friends, and this was the first wedding in their old school group.

"So come on fess up!" his friend shoved him. "Who is she?"

"You what?"

"The girl you keep thinking about. You're out of it." he smiled at his friend.

"She's… there's no one." He shook his head.

"It's that hot tall one that's always hanging around here isn't it?" Alan laughed.

"No, no that's Jules." He shook his head. "It doesn't even matter." He said ripping the label on his drink.

"Mate what's going on! I've never seen you this hung up!"

"I'm not hung up what are you talking about?" he frowned. "She's just…"

"She's gotten into your head! Man I never thought I'd see this!" Alan laughed. "You've never thought twice about a girl before."

"Ah now don't make me sound like…."

"Nah I just mean soccer's always been the first thing on your mind."

"How many times do I have to tell you, we call it football here?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I don't know man, she just fascinates me. I don't even know what I think about her."

Alan just laughed and took a swig of his own drink.

"She must be some girl to have messed with Joe O' Riordon."

"She's like no girl I've ever met mate."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\\\/

His head hurt, his legs hurt, his back hurt. Everything hurt.

It had been one of the best weekends he'd had in a long time, but he was paying for it now.

Their plane had been delayed so he'd just crashed at Alan's as it was closer to Heathrow than his.

He'd thought walking home for fresh air would help, it wasn't.

"I'm getting too old for this." He muttered to himself running a hand through his short hair.

"Nah way Jess! You can't make it!" he heard a call through the hedge.

"No way Jess you 'aint man enough!" came another goad.

He moved closer to the hedge and walked along until he came to a gap. He watched as a familiar form came into view, she lined up the ball and he grinned as it soared around the men standing in front of her and into the goal. She ran rings around them celebrating, making aeroplane noises as she passed. He couldn't help but laugh as they groaned.

"How'd you do that mate!" one of them said smiling at her.

"I told you Tony training!" she shrugged, and wrapped her arms around him.

His stomach turned at the sight, even as the let each other go and the others crowed around them he could feel something filling his head. He frowned and zipping his jacked up under his chin he turned and left before anyone saw him.

He couldn't afford to be seen with what seemed to be a blush.

He blamed the drink.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"Jess relax would ya!" he said throwing her another ball. She hung her head and stared at it.

"I just can't control it. It won't go…" she started gesturing when he sighed.

"You have to stop trying so hard!" he said shrugging. "You have more than enough natural talent in that foot of yours to just trust it and let it go"

"But when I try to aim…"

"Don't aim!" he cut her off again, taking the ball back off her he dropped it to his own feet. He kicked it back and forth as he stayed looked at her. "Never aim, just think about where it's going, where you want it to finish. Then kick!" he passed it back to her, she stopped it effortlessly. "See natural."

She nodded and rolling the ball into position she looked at the goal and stepping back, kicked it with ease.

He grinned as it sailed into the back of the net.

Her jaw dropped and she squealed quietly, jumping up and down. He cheered her on and walking towards her took her shoulders.

"Yes! You beaut that was perfect." He said excitedly.

"That felt amazing!" she said almost breathlessly. It was then he looked fully into those dark brown eyes. She wasn't blinking, and he didn't think he could. He couldn't look away.

"Hey you two, lace is sorted." A call from across the pitch jolted him back to life.

"Good, good Jules. Hang on though Jess you should try that again." he said looking down to find another ball.

What the fuck was he playing at?

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

His heart was in his throat. He couldn't stop fidgeting.

He'd never done anything like this before, not for any of his players.

But the team really needed her, she completed them and could all admit they needed her to give them that final edge to win.

He was doing this for the team, he told himself again as he waited at the door.

He quickly forgot that mantra when a young woman other than Jess answered the door.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"Jess your parents don't always know what's best for you." He said trying not to scream. He understood now what she was up against, why she had left them. But she needed to come back for her own sake.

There was so much he wanted to say to her but nothing seemed to want to come out, especially when he knew there was probably at least one set of eyes watching them.

The look in her eyes was heart breaking, he could see just how torn she was.

He hated himself slightly for allowing himself to hope some of that torment was caused by him.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

He cursed as the coins fell on the floor. The bars takings had been carefully counted and were now on the ground.

Putting the rest down gently he began picked them up.

"Hey Johnny was here again." he heard a voice, the girls were leaving after training.

"Was he? I didn't notice." He heard the group laugh.

"Of course you didn't." came a sarcastic response.

"I didn't!"

"Oh whatever Rach! He's mad for you!"

He laughed, they were such girls underneath it all.

"You think?"

"It's been so long since you'd a guy! Get in there!" Jules joined in the conversation.

"Hey your one to talk Jules! You haven't so much as looked at a guy in months!"

"You know I don't have time for that…"

"Yes because you've only got eyes for one guy!"

"What I... no I'm training you know there's nothing for me but footie."

"Seriously though…" Mel's voice spoke up, defending her friend he thought. "We have to be the saddest bunch ever! No one's got any love life."

"We all have the same problem, no man is man enough for us!" he laughed silently at them.

"Then why's Joe single?" came another voice, he couldn't pin who it was.

"Doubt he will be for long" laughed another further away voice.

"What?" cut in Jules' shrill response.

"Nothing, nothing…" he had been so busy listening that he didn't notice how close to him they were.

They all came around the corner at once. He was still crouching on the ground, and just looked up at them.

"You ok down there Joe?" Mel asked.

He briefly caught Jules' eye, she was biting her lip.

"Give us a hand up would ya?"

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\


	2. Chapter 2

He had given up, slamming the bus door, he really had given up. He'd heard nothing from her, nor had Jules. There was no chance she was coming. He sighed and was about to sit in.

Then she ran over, spurting excuses.

"I didn't hear that!" he said letting her in to the others and grinning as a cheer rose from the van.

He sat into the front and couldn't wipe the grin off his face the entire way to the airport.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

He couldn't stop laughing. She was so relaxed here it was incredible. The freedom of known no one around her knew her had changed her completely. She was free to make jokes and laugh with them all.

"Hey I think he's a clever man! I've seen you kick! That cannot be pleasant while you sleep." He grinned and shoved Nicola. All the girls laughed.

"Jess over here!" he watched Jules call her then took a picture of her. He smiled.

"Here I'll get one of all of you!" Mel said reaching out for the camera. "Joe you too!" he groaned then turned fully, trying his hardest to look serious. He froze briefly as Jess's hair blew around him, trying to memorise the smell. He grinned and turned away from them. When had he become such a love sick puppy.

She was turned on the bench talking to him, telling him about how she'd never really seen outside London before, and now they were here. He loved how changed she was, how she was giving him her full attention. She wasn't the least bit nervous or edgy, she hadn't even looked over his shoulder once. It was the first time he felt he saw the real her.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

The match was nail-biting at best. His heart had pounded the entire time, it was probably unhealthy.

Now it was all down to penalties.

"Jess you can do this!" he said gripping her shoulder.

"I don't know I…"

"Jess we all believe in you." Jules nodded reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"Ok" she nodded. Head down in concentration. Joe reached out and rested his hand on the back of her head letting it stroke down her plait. He saw Jules' eyes flicker between them momentarily and he cursed his own weakness.

He held his breath as she lined up for the shot.

His heart broke when she missed. All he wanted to do was console her. But he had to play the gracious coach and briefly hugged her before moving to the opposition's management. His eyes catching sight of her as the team comforted her.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

He sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

He'd told the girls to get ready quickly, he would have to go meet them downstairs soon. He still had to change. He just couldn't seem to motivate himself.

Anyone would guess it was a result of losing the match, but the reality was he couldn't shake the look of sheer defeat on her face when the goalie caught the ball. It kept flashing back into his mind.

He knew how fragile her confidence could be anyway, this would have hurt her.

All he wanted was to be the one allowed to comfort her.

"AHHHH!" he said slapping the mattress and stood up. "What is it with this girl?" he said to the empty room.

/\\\/\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"You can't deny we clean up well!" he grinned.

"No, no one would mistake ye for the group of girls I get at training anyway!" they all laughed. He chatted to the team easily, it was amazing how comfortable he'd gotten with being the only man stuck in their group.

"Jess!" came a sudden shout.

"Woah look at you!" Lou said looking past him.

"Jess you look…" he heard another voice say. Suddenly he was terrified to turn around.

Taking a deep breath through his nose he drew himself up and turned to look at her.

"Doesn't she look good" he barley recognised Mel's voice.

He swallowed hard at the sight before him. She was breath taking. Hair down and loose around her face, it completely changed her. If he'd thought she was beautiful without make up on her face she was magnificent her even more so. A lump caught in his throat as his eyes reached the leather top. He clenched his jaw as she finally looked up. Dark eyes locking with his. His breather quickened and he immediately tried to hide it.

"Let's get a taxi." He managed to say

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

He stood at the bar watching the team dancing. They were a great bunch of girls, he knew there was a lot worse.

"Andere?...am another?" the bartender asked from behind him. His eyes caught sight of his two star players as he turned.

"Yes please." He nodded. He'd told himself he wouldn't drink too much that night, and he hadn't. but he certainly needed a little liquid courage to keep himself from staring at her. The girls were the opposite, and were all already quite merry. They'd been on the dance floor for over an hour now and his knee was starting to complain. He moved around the crowd and slid in behind a table just watching all around him.

Before he knew it three more drinks were gone and Jules was coming towards him. He could tell he had a little too much to drink because he just smiled at her.

"Hello darling" she said sliding in next to him. She was wearing next to nothing and he'd never argue that she wasn't gorgeous.

"How's Jules."

"Im fine how are you."

"Good good are ya enjoying yourself?" he looked down as she moved in closer to him.

"Are you gonna dance with me then?" she grinned.

"No." he shook his head half laughing at her.

"Come on You gotta dance with me… oh you're such a wuss" he just kept shaking his head at her as Jess slipped in at his other side. She still smelt faintly of grass, he loved it.

"Im sorry I missed that penalty coach…" he saw a look of disappointment flash across Jules' face a he turned to Jess.

"It's ok losing to the gerries on penalties comes natural to you English you're part of a tradition now." He grinned at the two girls. If flickered slightly as Jules grabbed his arm.

"Enough about football come on you're dancing with me" she said as she tried to pull him up from the table.

"No" he stated again.

"You are!"

"Go on" Jess joined in pushing him up. He tried to glare at her but just found her smiling at him.

"Im not taking no for an answer…" he shook his head again trying to plead with Jess. She was going to be no help. He gave up and Jules took the opportunity to pull him along. He couldn't help but look back at Jess as she got further away.

They were moving through the crowd when he just though _Fuck it_ and decided to enjoy himself. When did he ever really take a night off?

His brother had always said he danced like their dad, he'd decided a long time ago to embrace it.

Jess passed by fairly soon after they started dancing, his eyes immediately went to her.

"Hang on a sec." he half shouted at Jules. He could see the confusion passing across her face.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

He had completely sobered up when they'd gotten outside. The sight of her almost falling over had a quick effect on him.

Yet here he was mere millimetres from her face, about to kiss one of his players.

His heart was racing, he could feel her breath on his face.

"You Bitch." And suddenly everything came crashing down.

"Shit Jules." He muttered.

"Oh god…" Jess looked up at him, eyes wide.

"I… we…" he muttered.

"I should go after her." Jess said eyes now set on the ground.

"Yes…" she was gone before he could say anything else.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"Ahh!" he said stamping his feet in frustration.

"Oi Joe, what's wrong?" Mel asked walking out the door towards him.

"Nothing. Nothing."

She raised an eye brow at him.

"Ok. Well where's Jules rush off to?" she stood with her hand on her hip looking at him.

"I don't… I…"

"You and Jess?" he stopped short, turning slightly to face her fully.

"What?"

"Did she see you and Jess?"

"What are you on abou…"

"Don't insult me Joe." She smirked. "I know you've been messing around."

"We haven't!" he said quickly, knowing he was giving himself away.

"I'm not going to get you in trouble Joe." She said walking closer. "I've seen the way you look at her, you're not just messing around."

"Nothing's happened Mel." He said firmly.

Mel just stared at him. "We nearly kissed and Jules saw us." He muttered.

"Oh fuck, that'll turn things sour." Joe frowned.

"What are the chances you're very drunk and will forget all this?" he asked.

"I can say I will? And never mention it again." she nodded. "Just sort it out."

"I will." He nodded, then grew more frustrated at the thought of others knowing.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Breakfast the following morning was a sombre affair, both from hangovers and silent feuds.

Joe sat with a cup of tea looking out at them all. He saw Jess looking over at Jules every few seconds.

Jules was simply staring intently at her food. Dropping his cup he got up and muttered something about checking the bags were loaded.

When he got back from the bus he saw Jess sitting alone in a couch beside reception.

"Hey." He said, she looked up slowly. He saw fear pass across her face.

"I'm rubbish at reading people. I really didn't know she like you." She said pulling her knees up to her chest. "She won't even look at me." She looked so hurt and small.

"I knew, it's my fault." He replied. "I never should have…"

A blur moved past them at that second, and his head flew around to follow Jules out the door.

Jess was up and following her before he noticed. The flight home was going to be torture.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"Jules could ya come here." He called out across the pitch as training broke up.

She walked over to him slowly, kicking the ground as she went.

"Yeah…" she muttered.

"Look I just wanna…"

"Joe if it's not football related I really have to go." She said shuffling her feet.

"Jules you and I that was ne…"

"Don't want to talk about it." she shrugged, she pulled her bag up on her shoulder and started to walk past him.

"I'm sorry Jules." He said quietly as she walked away. She didn't respond or even turn around. But he said the falter in her steps. She'd heard him.

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

He saw her almost immediately when she came to the door, out of the corner of his eye he spotted her. Thought he didn't let it show in his conversation, the very sight of her affected him.  
He finished his conversation with his bosses as quickly as he could then turned his attention fully to her.

He watched as she pulled her hair out loose, a grin spreading across his face as he remembered admiring her hair down in Germany.

The conversation was nothing but frustrating, all he wanted to do was pull her close and comfort her.

If this was how every conversation with her was going to be from now on he wouldn't be able to cope.

She was pulling away as quickly as she could and he felt totally helpless.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleepless nights that's what he had now. He was no stranger to them of course, especially in the lead up to bigger games.

But now it wasn't because of game plans and substitutions. It was all because of her.

Never before had a woman done this to him before, he'd admit he had dreams of girls before. What lad hadn't? But nothing like this, he couldn't even get to sleep because all he could think about was her smile. Her smile and the night in Germany.

Punching his pillow once more he sighed deeply and flopped onto his other side desperate for even and hours sleep at this stage.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

 _Yes!_ He cheered internally as she ran onto the pitch with her team, but he knew this would be a tough win even with the two of them playing together. Everyone around them could see the anger between them. He silently prayed they could get over it. Of course her presence meant he could pretend once more that this wouldn't be the last time he got to watch her play.

One goal in between them and maybe just maybe they could overcome it. He even allowed himself a smirk as she dribbled up the

The jersey tug was ridiculous. Blatantly obvious but missed completely by the ref. he saw it spiralling out of control before his eyes and his heart was in his mouth as she was attacked.

"Paki." He heard the slur and saw the rage fill her face.

"Fuck!" he groaned as the red card was raised and her face turned to stone. The blood was pounding in his ears, he wanted to sprint over and defend her. he managed to restrain himself and watched helplessly as she walked off the pitch head held high. Clearly fighting back tears.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

He watched the rest of the match play out while half of his mind was in the dressing room with her. it couldn't end soon enough for him, the win was almost forgotten about as he was hit with the realisation that he was now going to have to deal with her.

 _What would you do if it was anyone else?_ He asked himself as he followed the girls in. _Just pretend its not her._

She was sitting already dressed on the bench with her head handing, hands rammed between her legs. He walked straight over to her and lent down, perhaps closer than necessary.

"What the hell is wrong with you Bhamra. I don't ever wanna see anything like that from you ever again." her big brown eyes staring up at him almost made him lose his nerve. "Do you hear me?" he near yelled in her face trying to regain some control. "You're lucky they're not suspending players from this tournament." He bit his lip and pulled away from her as quickly as he could, somehow managing to clap and cheer on the others as he talked about the final. He turned and left the room as quickly as he could. He was going to the bar trying to breathe through the anxiety he was feeling but he slowed slightly when he heard footsteps following him.

"Why did you yell at me like that you knew the ref was out of order" he heard her say emotionally. He never had been good at holding his rage.

"Jess you could have cost us the tournament" he near spat out.

"But it wasn't my fault. You didn't have to shout at me" his heart wrenched as her voice broke with tears.

"Jess I am your coach. I have to treat you the same as everyone else" he shook his hands in a desperate attempt to stop himself from touching her. Her face was crumpled. He was pretty sure his heart was breaking. "Look Jess I saw it. She fouled you she tugged your shirt. You just over reacted that's all…"

"That's not all." Her tears were free flowing now. "She called me a Paki but I guess you wouldn't understand what that feels like would you" he nearly laughed.

"Jess, I'm Irish of course id understand what that feels like." all he wanted to do was wrap her up in a hug and stroke her hair telling her everything is going to be alright.

She sniffed, and seemed to be swallowing back sobs.

 _Fuck it._ He thought. _Why shouldn't I?_ He thought. _She's hurting her. You can comfort her._

She was wrapped up in his arms before he knew it. Her face buried in his chest, his nose in her hair. He was about to move his lips to the top of her head when a chilling noise rang out.

"Jessminder" he was almost sure my heart nearly stopped. Her father's voice sent chills right up his spine. Yet for some reason he didn't let go of her. His hand moved to wrap itself around her arm. And though she was no longer pressed against him, he just felt he couldn't let go completely.

"Dad!"

"Mr Bhamra this isn't wha..."

"Go to the car." His eyes burned through them and Joe felt Jess moving further away.

"I…"

"GO!" he snapped and she was gone without a second look back.

"Sir she was upset the ref…"

Mr Bhamra held up his hand.

"Stay away from my daughter. She does not need…" he started and Joe went to take a step forward to once again defend themselves.

Mr Bhamra just pushed his hand forward again demanding silence. Joe just stood immobile.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"Joe are you alright mate?" he turned to see Mel hoisting her gear bag higher onto his shoulder.

"Eh yeah." He nodded. "Yeah."

"You coming up for a drink?"

"Yeah." He tried to throw her a smile. "I'll be up soon."

"What's wrong?" she dropped her bag at the foot of the steps and walked over to him.

"Jess was upset…" he sighed. She'd get it out of him anyway. "… we were talking…"

"I'm not surprised you did rip into her after."

"What! She got sent off. She can't be pulling stuff like that."

"Joe you've never shouted at any of us like that!" she raised an eyebrow.

"I just…."

"You don't have to try so hard Joe." He decided to ignore her.

"And her dad arrived and saw us…"

"Oh God." Mel's jaw dropped.

"Hugging! He saw us hugging. She was upset and I…" he sighed. "…I don't think she'll be playing with us again."

"Oh Jo…" he saw her cheeky façade fall and decided to cut it straight off. She was like a dog with a bone.

"Come on Mel, let's celebrate! First round on me."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

He'd put this off for weeks now, he couldn't help it. She didn't want to talk to him so he didn't push it. He knew he had to do it thought, it couldn't go on forever. At least now he had good news to hopefully cushion it with.

The books were almost done, but he knew he was stalling waiting to hear the door.

"Mel said you wanted to see me."

"It's about Jess..."

"I don't want to talk about Germany Joe" the scornful look on her face told him that had been a bad opening.

"Listen Jules"

"Whatever I'm over it… God I don't even know why I was surprised…" she looked like she hurt herself rolling her eyes. "You never think about anyone but yourself." He knew he probably deserved that. It wasn't like she was wrong "Everyone knows you're leaving us next season." That stung.

"Nothing's been decided" he tried to stay calm.

"Bollocks. You've already lied about the American scout. He's never gonna show up is he. You can't bear the idea of anyone else making it because you can't." a smirk played on his lips.

"He's coming to the final." He said evenly.

"What…"

"He saw you play in Germany." Her stunned silence was all the permission his smirk needed to appear.

"Oh I thought…" her entire body language changed.

"Don't worry about it." he said seriously pushing a chair out for her.

When she took it he knew the worst was over.

"What I said I didn…"

"I know. You have every right to be mad with me Jules." He looked back down at the books before closing them. "I crossed a line in Germany and I'm sorry..."

She looked at him for a second, something passed across her face that he didn't recognise.

"…I never meant to hurt you. You're like a sister to me." He continued.

"You really mean that don't you?" she asked.

"I really do." He nodded. "You're one of my best friends Jules."

"and Jess…" she said quietly.

"I… I messed up Jules." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Her eyebrow raised.

He proceeded to tell her about his talk with Jess after the match and her dad's arrival. To be fair to her, Jules listened to him intently.

"I'm worried about her Jules. I think I've gotten her in more trouble. Her family is very… traditional."

He waited as she studied him for a second.

"Do you want me to visit her?" she asked.

"Would you?"

"Can't stay mad at her forever can I?"

/\\\/\\\/

His mind wandered all through training. He kept drifting off, Jules had arrived late. He could barely wait to talk to her.

"She not coming Joe. Her sisters wedding's on Sunday"

"Shit" he couldn't help the reaction.

"Guess I'm on my own then" Jules tried to lighten her tone.

"You'll impress the scout no worries." He said casually, sure of her talent. "How was she?" he continued quickly, giving away his thoughts.

"A right stroppy cow actually..." Jules admitted laughing, he smiled. "She's really pissed off she can't make it and she doesn't know what to do."

He frowned at her.

"Doesn't want to upset anyone." He said.

"Exactly." She nodded. "That family of hers…"

"They have their own way of doing things. That's all."

/\\\/\\\/\\\

"You up for it Mel?" he asked flipping the marker in his hand.

"Up for anything." She nodded.

"Right we need to get you and Jules working together sooner rather than later. Stay back a bit today." he nodded then turned to the board. He paused for the slightest of seconds as he looked at her name. He swallowed hard and rubbed it out.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on girls get it together." He shouted clapping hard. "Go again, he said frustrated.

"We're trying!"

"I need you two thinking together. Concentrate."

Mel gritted her teeth and tightened her hair. She was close to losing it with him, he knew that. But she didn't say a word.

He watched them pass to each other as they advanced up the field and he couldn't help but feel sad. Where was the magic?

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

He couldn't believe he was doing this for a second time. Once had really been bad enough. Yet here he was again outside her house, not sure of what he was going to say. The noise coming from inside the house distracted him momentarily and he stepped forward and looked in the window.

There was so many people crammed into the room, it was full of colour and noise and it absolutely fascinated him.

It took a few seconds for him to spot Jess. She looked so different, dressed in red from head to toe. He couldn't tear his eyes away as she spun around and around. He would even admit he reached when she lost her balance. He was grinning just watching her.

He didn't even hear the door opening, he just saw Mr Bhamra and panicked. He was pretty sure he trod on all the plants he possibly could have.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this" he somehow managed to stumble out.

"I don't have anything to say to you ok" the older man replied.

"I appreciate it and I won't keep you long from your celebrations. But I wanted you to know there's a scout coming to our final match tomorrow" he said his voice steadying with each word.

He was doing this for her. With all that talent she deserved the best life could offer her.

"So it's the opportunity of a lifetime for Jess. Please Mr Bhamra don't let her talent go to waste."

That was the second he realised he meant every word of it. All he wanted was for her to be happy.

"Thank you." And that's all her father wanted too. Even if it was his version of happiness.

He nodded and turned to walk away.

He was on the path when he heard her voice, and he started walking slower.

 _Please follow me…_ he thought to himself. His heart seemed to slow down right until he heard her running. His grin had never been wider.

"Wait!" she called out, he turned and was almost stunned by the sight of her. Draped in red and gold with barely any makeup on and a bindi shining from her forehead. He had never seen her looking so breathtakingly beautiful.

"I'm sorry about the final" she said, after what felt like an eternity to him.

"No I'm sorry Jess." He said sadly. He wasn't too sure what about entirely.

"Got my results I'm starting university soon." She said, he tried to tear his gaze away from her eyes. She was clearly uncomfortable. "I won't have time to train and stuff" she finished weakly.

"Now that's a shame." He said honestly. "I could have seen you play for England someday….Jules still has a shot" there was so many thoughts running through his head he was surprised he could make a sentence.

"She told me about the scout coming. Sorry I'm letting her down" she was amazing, so modest.

"I asked that scout to come for you too. He's interested in both of you" had she really no idea of that.

"Me?" she as genuinely stunned. "Why are you doing this to me Joe?" sadness passed across her face. "Every time I talk myself out of it you come around and make it sound so easy"

"I guess I don't want to give up on you" possibly the most honest thing he had ever said. There was mountains of unspoken words building tension between them in that moment. They both turned to look at her house. Look back to her family. He found he couldn't resist. "So eh are you promised to one of those blokes in there?"

"Don't be silly I'm not promised to anyone" his heart leapt. A glimmer of hope. Shining bright until he remembered everything else in their way.

"You're lucky to have a family that cares that much about you I can understand you don't want to mess with it." they were standing close together again. Closer than necessary.

"Joe…" that voice was his weakness. It would be so simple to kiss her in that second.

"And I don't fancy being busted by you dad again." he grinned, unsure how many eyes could possibly be on them. "You better get back. I hope all goes well for you tomorrow and good luck with your studies." He leaned in further. "Come see us some time. Look back as she watches him walk away"

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

The morning had come around excruciatingly slowly. He'd lain awake most of the night, flipping between playing out the match in his head and thinking about Jess. Then getting angry with himself for thinking about her.

So of course he was now sitting in their dug out thinking about her.

He had a pain in his head from clenching his jaw. She'd told him herself that she was starting university soon, he would be better off just forgetting about her now. Ye the very thought made something tighten in his chest. Was it possible he was actually truly upset at the thought of losing her? His friends had all said he'd changed. Now he saw it for real.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

It wasn't going well and he couldn't see it picking up any time soon. The girls were giving their all but it didn't look like it was going to pull them through. That was when he heard it.

"JOE!" he turned so quickly he nearly hurt himself. She hopped onto the pitch and was by his side before could fully realise she was standing there.

She gripped his shoulder nodding intently.

"Start warming up Bhamra, we're one nil down with half an hour to go." He grinned widely. Trying his best to play it cool but failing miserably.

"REF!" he called out and patted her on the back as she headed onto the field.

He looked on still grinning as Jules and Jess reconciled. Maybe there was some saving in this.

He could not stop smiling for a second. Yes they were still losing but God he was happy. He kept looking up trying to shake himself out of it. but nothing worked.

 _Eejit!_ He scolded himself internally. _Get the grin off your face._

The magic was back in its entirety, he watched as his two star players weaved their way up the pitch.

"YESSS!" he roared as Jules sent the ball straight into the back of the net.

There wasn't much time for celebrating though as the tackle on Jess came within minutes. She was on the floor and his heart was in his mouth. A sensation he'd become all too familiar with now that she was in his life.

He watched, arms crossed tight as she got up slowly. Fingers clenching as she lined up for her penalty. Chest tight as she struck the ball.

It was gorgeous, with a bend like nothing he'd ever seen before. He practically combusted when it struck the back of the net.

He'd deny it, but when he watched her celebrating there was a tear in the corner of his eye.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"Yes sir, they're wicked when they get together." He said nodding. "They have a connection like none I've ever seen before."

"They've truly only played together for a few months?"

"Yes that's all. Bhamra was never trained up until the beginning of the summer. It's all raw talent."

The two men spoke animatedly about the two girls, right up until they came out the dressing room door.

He watched her face light up as the scout delivered the news. She was radiant.

Stealing a glance back as they walked away he saw her pink form jumping up and down, his stomach did a flip. He had made her that happy.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

There was one place that had always cleared his head. Let him think clearly. On the pitch kicking ball he was attempting to get his head together. He knew all the lads on the pitch with him and the chat had been flowing easily but he was still a little distracted. The keep ups were barely doing their job. He actually thought he was imagining it when he heard her voice.

"Joe!" the yell cut across the pitch. "I'm going! They said I can go" she was sprinting across the grass, skirts in he hands.

As she leapt into his arms he gripped her tightly, loath to believe she was actually there, committing the feel of her in his arms to memory. He barely heard the cheers of the gang behind him until she pulled away.

"Sorry I forgot" she muttered and he could see her retreating back into her shell just as quickly as she came out of it.

"Its ok now!" he said quickly. "I'm not your coach anymore. We can do what we want" he leaned in slowly, realising it the lack of guilt he finally felt. How right it all felt.

"Joe…" she said just before his lips finally met hers. The fear of god went through him.

"Your dad's not here is he?" he leapt back so fast he was immediately embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Joe I can't…" she said, her face falling slightly.

His stomach nearly dropped out of him. Had he completely misread this entire thing? Had he spent months completely mistaken?

"I thought you wanted…" he managed to choke out.

He has never found himself so desperate for reassurance, he was starting to feel a little ill until she reached up and grabbed his zip, playfully tugging it gently.

He barely registered that that was the first time she'd touched him like that, so easily.

"Letting me go is a really big step for my mom and dad. I don't know how they'd survive if I told them about you too."

He reached up at rubbed her hand. Holding it close to his chest he rubbed little circles on her soft skin. There was so much he wanted to say, but he knew there was only one thing he could say.

"I guess there's not much point with you going to America anyway is there."

He shook his head slowly trying to convince himself to say nothing more. She opened her mouth to speak and as he noticed the slight tear in her eye he decided to hug her tightly and took the second of closeness to rub back, closing his eyes as he almost let his lips graze neck.

"I better go…" she murmured as the group behind them began to grow louder.

He just nodded. Knowing if he spoke he'd say the wrong thing.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

The drink tasted bitter, he could barely bring himself to drink it.

He could barely bring himself to do anything the last week or so. Now here he was at their leaving do.

He watched from behind the bar as all the girls laughed together. Possibly the best tea he'd ever worked with. He smiled lightly as Jess brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled, listening animatedly to Mel. They hadn't spoken alone since that night on the pitch, he told himself it was right. Told himself he was fine with it. The feeling in his gut said something else thought.

"Your eyes are going to fall out." Said a quiet voice from his left hand side. He turned slowly, already knowing the source.

"What do you mean Paxton?"

"You're staring at her."

"Don't know what you're talking about." He said, handing her a full drink.

"It wasn't just a drunken kiss was it?" she asked taking a drink. He looked at her expecting her to look hurt or angry. Instead she smiled at him.

He shook his head.

"Did you… sort it out."

"There's no point. Yer going away."

"That doesn't sound like you Joe." She turned looked straight at him. "I always thought you'd go after what you wanted." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Jules."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/

"It's been good to see you." He said, and he meant it.

"You too boy. It's been too long."

"I'm sorry Da." He said "I…"

"No I'm sorry. I know now I pushed you too far. I wasn't a father I was a coach."

Joe smiled.

"It's a fine line."

"And look at you now. Coaching a professional side." His father shook his head smiling. "I'm very proud of you Joe. You could have just given up. But you're doing so well."

His fathers words stunned him momentarily.

"Are you alright Joseph?"

"Yeah, it's just a friend of mine said you'd say that. Nearly exactly." He laughed lightly.

"Good friend of yours?" he looked up to see his father raise his eyebrow.

"Not really, only known her a few months."

"So it is a woman."

"She's from my team." He sighed, rolling his eyes at his father's grin.

"Can I meet her?" Joe's smile faltered.

"She's going to America for uni. Today."

"And?"

"And that's it. she has a lot to deal with her family and…"

"Look I told you I haven't been much of a dad to you over the years. But I'm going to try now. When you get to my age you don't think about all the things you do half as much as the things you didn't." Joes heart skipped a beat as his father reached out and clasped him on the shoulder. "I would very much like to someday meet the girl that gave you that grin."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

His heart was pounding and he was ashamed to admit he was getting the beginnings of a stich, but the end of in site, he was slowly getting up to their gate. He prayed silently he was in time.

"Jess!" he yelled as he spotted the small group.

"What are you doing here?" he felt immediate relief as she smiled at him. That was it his mind completely made up.

"They offered me the job, coaching the men's side. No more pulling pints." He grinned.

"That's great Joe" she threw him one of the brightest smiles he'd seen in years.

"Yeah. I turned them down." He knew his grin was turning ridiculous but he couldn't seem to care.

"What why did you…"

"They're gonna let me coach the girls side." He got more excited by the second. She was so close to him now, and that alone had cheered him up exceptionally. "They want us to turn pro next year.""

"Woah that's..." the look of genuine joy on her face nearly made is heart explode. _Play it cool Joe God._ He mentally chided himself.

"Can't keep losing all my best players to the yanks now can I?"

"That's brilliant Joe…" she looked at him with a different glint in her eye now. "You should tell your dad you know"

"I already did…" her smirk was worth all the courage it had taken to make that phone call first day. The look on her face as she raised her eyebrows would have been worth anything.

"Maybe after they've trained you up I'll sign ya. If I can afford ya." He laughed. There was another knot in his stomach now it was getting close to the now or never moment.

"Ya you wish" the laughter between them filled the air for a second, and it gave him the courage he didn't know he needed.

"Look I can't let you go without knowing"

"What?" her voice was changed slightly.

"That even with the distance and the concerns of your family we might still have something." It was the most vulnerable thing he'd ever said, but he was praying she didn't realise that. "Don't you think"

Her grin was all the answer he needed.

It was soft and sweet, everything he'd honestly thought it would be. He also knew that if he had to, he wouldn't be able to speak.

Seeing Beckham was just the icing on the cake, he honestly barely even registered the superstar appearance as he tore his eyes away from her for a second. How unfair was it that he had to let her go now. He knew he'd never think of the right things to say, so they just kissed again.

"I'm back at Christmas we'll tackle my mom and dad then…" she said, he could tell that was all she was capable of at that moment in time too.

He said goodbye to Jules, who hugged him tight and made him promise to email. He noticed she avoided too much eye contact, and he knew he'd have to rebuild a lot of bridges there, but this was a start.

He stood behind the group waving them off grinning broadly as they two girls turned for a final wave. He was feeling an odd mixture of pride and loss. Both happy and sad. Yet he was still grinning. Now for the next hurdle.


End file.
